thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 596th Hunger Games ~ Pandemonium
pan-de-mo-ni-um m noun 1. wild uproar or unrestrained disorder; tumult or chaos. Welcome, welcome to the 596th Hunger Games: Pandemonium. This is my first games on The Hunger Games Wiki and first of a five part series of games. So, I hope you enjoy reading these games, because I'm planning on them to be fairly amazing. Background Information POV of Clarence Black, District 14 March 20th, 596 ADD I turned towards my television in anticipation for the presidential announcement of the Hunger Games. I lived in a far-off area of Panem, so I figured that our District would be safe from the games for another year. About 100 years ago, the districts had started to fall into bankruptcy and Panem was losing money. So, the president then re-installed the Hunger Games, but he forgot to include my District into the mix, so we had become spectators of the games, just like everyone else. Then, the president appeared on the television screen and he made his usual announcement about the games, how there was two people per district, one male and one female. It was the same announcement that I had heard for the first twenty-one years of my life. But, when the announcement came across the twenty-second time in my life, the announcement came out with a twist. "This year, Districts 0 and 14 are to be re-instated in the games while the Capitol does not have to provide children for the games this year. Thank you very much, and have a happy Hunger Games!" There was a moment of eerie silence that seemed deafening, like the districts were trying to comprehend this message. I walked towards my window and opened up the blinds partially, gazing down upon the town's main square, which was line with palm trees and projectors that had showed the president's message. The silence continued, at least until I saw one man scream out: "THE CAPITOL CAN NEVER TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM." And that's when the riots began. Rules - Districts 0 - 14 are participating, one male and one female per district - 3 tributes per user (to begin with) - There's no reserves, as I find that they get confusing and such. - Make sure you're active (even if all you comment is Go (tribute name here)!, then I known that you're still reading these. - Please don't spam in the comments or start flame wars - Each tribute needs to have a lunaii and an RL photo. - And I think that's everything folks! Tributes Gallery Creepy boy of yuri.png|Yuri Harris - District 0 D1 Ashley.png|Ashley Sutherland - District 0 Tumblr m714ai4pqu1rt0osto1 5001-1.jpg|Robin Blanchard - District 1 NewNutmegRL.PNG|Nutmeg Spica - District 1 Lee Kagene.jpg|Lee Kagene - District 2 Bridgette rl.jpg|Bridgette Wells - District 2 Brandan rl.jpg|Brandan Cunningham - District 3 BreeRichmond (2).jpg|Bree Richmond - District 3 C - Monty.jpg|Monty Sachar - District 4 Chloe Neuro.jpg|Chloe Neuro - District 4 Brett IRL.PNG|Brett Brawl - District 5 Alexis rl.jpg|Alexis Sanchez - District 5 Inter rl (1).jpg|Inter National - District 6 Moltra rl-0.jpg|Moltra Flare - District 6 Grant 2.jpg|Grant Sawyer - District 7 Jynx RL.jpg|Jynx Corradini - District 7 Max Muzzele.jpg|Max Muzzele - District 8 Florence Marioneta RL.jpg|Florence Marionéta - District 8 Daniel 3.jpg|Daniel Barton - District 9 Img-thing.jpeg|Cheyanne Violanta - District 9 83b3ced08b117e8dc5fbcc696a48ea12.jpg|Jacob Woodward - District 10 Zoe Withers D10.jpg|Zoe Withers - District 10 -font-b-Thin-b-font-font-b-male-b-font-down-coat-medium-long-white.jpg|Anthony Sharpclaw - District 11 ClaraRL.jpg|Clara Shrub - District 11 MIchaelEverbleed.jpg|Micheal Everbleed - District 12 Phoenix.jpg|"The Phoenix" - District 12 Caesar rl.jpg|Caesar Sharpclaw - District 13 Dolly 2.PNG|Dolly Mentalium - District 13 Herb RL.jpg|Herb Everest - District 14 Darya Parr.jpg|Darya Parr - District 14 Alliances Careers: Ashley Sutherland (0), Robin Blanchard (1), Nutmeg Spica (1), Lee Kagene (2), Bridgette Wells (2), Chloe Neruto (4), Brett Brawl (5), Darya Parr (14) Anti-Careers: Clara Shrub (7), Max Muzzele (8), Daniel Barton (9) The Trio: Bree Richmond (3), Jynx Corradini (7), Jacob Woodard (10) Rag Doll Alliance: Florence Marioneta (8), Dolly Mentalium (13) District 6 Alliance: Inter National (6), Moltra Flare (6) Sharpclaw Alliance: Anthony Sharpclaw (11), Caesar Sharpclaw (13) Mash Up Alliance: Brendan Cunningham (3), Alexis Sanchez (5), Cheyanna Violanta (9), Michael Everbleed (12), "The Phoenix" (12), Herb Everest (14) Loners: Yuri Harris (0), Monty Sachar (4), Grant Sawyer (7), Zoe Withers (10) Day 1: Let the Games Begin! Pre-Bloodbath Ruby Montague, Assistant Gamemaker (T-1 hour to the start of the games) "A simulation games isn't going to work in our favor Mr. Goldstein." I swiftly stated to this year's Head Gamemaker, Frost Goldstein. The games were to start in an hour and the gamemakers had just disassembled from our meeting for the arena. This year, we decided to try something different and do a simulation games, making every tributes experience in the arena different from each other, creating a pandemonium for every tribute. "Oh, Miz Montague, having the games will distract Panem from the outlying cause of the rebellions in Districts 0 and 14. It's worked for 595 years with the other districts, and I don't see a change starting now." "But Mr. Goldstein, you know the only way that 0 and 14 will calm down is if one of those four tributes emerges victorious, otherwise they'll rebel against the Capitol almost immediately." I retorted. Then, after taking a look around to make sure that no one was in plain sight of the hallway, Mr. Goldstein pushed me up against a wall and held me against the structure with his hand. "The games must go on Miz Montague." And with that saying, he let me go and walked off. For a moment I stood at my place in utter shock. The rebellions in 0 and 14 would grow, but what if one of those districts obtained a victor from those games? Then Panem would have hell to raise. I slyly smile to myself before walking off into the gamemaker's room. "The Phoenix", District 12 Female (T-15 minutes to the start of the games) My district partner Michael and I walked away from the crowd towards our respective rooms which we were to enter the arena in. Our escort, Barbie, an overexcited lady attempt to get us in the mood for the games." "Ready to represent District 12 in the arena?" Silence from both me and Michael. "I guess you two aren't social butterflies then. I'll leave you two in silence then." Our escort walked away and I sighed in relief. I pitied Barbie for attempting to make Michael and I more social, but when she was working with a kid who preferred isolation and another kid who has trust issues, Barbie wasn't getting anywhere with either of us. How we ended up in such a huge alliance, I don't know. Michael grunted and then stared at the floor. Most tributes stared at him in fear of his weapons, but me, all I saw was trust issues and vulnerability. "Could all the tributes please proceed to their assigned rooms at once." The loudspeaker commented. Sneaking away from my anti-social district partner, I entered my room and I was immediately stabbed with a tranquilizer that made my vision go dark, but only temporarily. Sooner than later, I heard the familiar sound of birds squawking and felt right at home. Cobalt McCormick, Resident of District 0 (T-120 seconds to the start of the games) Taking a quick glance out of the window, I spotted the all-familiar group of rebels hanging out in the town square. It seems like there was a constant group of people protesting in the town square. Had I not grown up a rich kid, I probably would be standing in the square, protesting against the uber-rich Capitol. My focus then quickly shifted to the television screen where there was 60 seconds left on the clock. Every tribute had their attention focused on the cornucopia, which was chalked full of weapons and supplies. Outside of the cornucopia though, there was extremely slim pickings for packs and not a weapon in sight. Soon enough, the clock started winding down. 10 9''' '''8 7''' '''6 5''' '''4 3''' '''2 1''' '''"Let the 596th Hunger Games begin!" I was glued to my seat, waiting in anticipation for a kill. Instead for a split second, every tribute remained perfectly still. Even the Career tributes like Darya and Brett didn't seem to be moving an inch. That was when I got a good, long look in all of the tribute's faces and saw the same emotion displayed. Terror. But soon enough, that moment passed, and the games began. Bloodbath Brett Brawl, District 5 Male (2 minutes into the games) For one moment, everyone quickly tensed up, scared as hell for whatever we were about to experience in these games. They were based around simulation, a practice that had been basically foreign until now. I took the first steps off of my plate, and soon it was a mad dash to the cornucopia. I dashed into the mouth of the cornucopia and attempted to grab a morning star off of the back wall, but a slim hand beat me to it. I quickly turned around and faced Alexis Sanchez, my district partner, in the eyes. She held a certain kindness, but in the games, kindness would get you nowhere. Quickly, I shoved the girl to the ground and she screamed in pain that filled my ears with a bloodcurdling scream. Grabbing the morning star out of her hand, I slashed her throat and left her to die. As I scanned the field for potential victims, my ally Darya came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Fricken weakling." And those words stung like a wasp sting. I hated feeling humiliated in front of everyone else, especially being called a weakling. My focus shifted from taking down other tributes to formulating a plan on how to eliminate Darya. She was a threat, but nothing that a Brawl couldn't handle. I could have spared her, but by putting me down, that pretty little liar was going to choke on the blood of her false prophecies. Tonight, Darya Parr was going to die. Caesar Sharpclaw, District 13 Male (5 minutes into the games) I let my fangs bite into the shoulder of the brunette girl from 10. Like any sissy, she screamed in pain and declared me as someone who was unhuman and insane. Growing up in the Sharpclaw family, we were all half mutations who wanted a chance to live. Instead, we became violent marionettes of the Capitol who hung on to our humanity by thin strings. As I was distracted, the girl from 10 managed to escape my grasp and she attempted to make a run towards the cornucopia for a weapon. But her speed was no match for the Alpha wolf of these games, Mr. Caesar Sharpclaw. Once I caught up to the girl, she attempted to slash me with an axe, but using my fast reflexes, I dodged the hit and bit the girl in the stomach where she screamed and fell as dead as a doornail. BOOM! Moving my hands to her chest, I ripped out the girl's heart and devoured it in one go. Looking for a pack, I chose a green satchel and ran away from the middle of the cornucopia. Only then did I witness my relative Anthony look at me in fear. I shrugged off his look until I spotted a boy with a grin larger than Panem itself. And I wallowed in pain as the boy impaled me with a sickle, leaving a scar along my shoulder blade. Turning around, I bared my fangs and the boy screamed and ran away. I gained speed and momentum as Anthony and I left the carnage of the bloodbath behind us. Clara Shrub, District 11 Female (9 minutes into the games) Without any previous hesitation, I quickly grab a backpack from the bloodbath and run in the forest, and I wait for my allies to come and find me. Sitting on a log, I put my hands under my chin and wait. And wait. And wait. Finally, I hear some kind of movement rustling in the trees before I smelt smoke. Then it hit me: there's a forest fire coming and my allies were no where near me. Eventually, I could see smoke starting to pour into the forest and I started to scream, that is, until my allies found me. "Clara, are you okay?" Daniel kneels down with me at eye-level, attempting to console me. "I don't know, but I see smoke, so I think that we should leave here soon." Both of my allies glance at each other confused before Daniel replied: "I don't see any smoke. Anyways, let's divide our provisions." As the boys rattle on about who should get which items, my mind wandered. I thought about the fire that only I could see. Was the Capitol feeding on my fears? Did they want me to die? According to my allies, there was no fire at all, but I swear that only a few short moments ago I saw thick smoke rolling towards me. It wasn't even ten minutes into the games yet, and I still had no idea exactly what type of hellhole us tributes were placed in this year. Anything could appear at any moment for someone and everyone else would have no clue what was going on. Perhaps the thought behind it was that we would learn to become stronger from our fears. But most likely, it was just an attempt to kill us off faster. Moltra Flare, District 6 Female (20 minutes into the games) "What did you get for supplies?" I ask Inter, out of breath after being chased by the Career tributes for a good five minutes. He spills the contents of his waterproof bag. He got some dried meat, some bandages two empty water canteens and a butcher's knife. Me, I got a water and fireproof sleeping bag, some dried raisins, a loaf of bread and two Swiss Army knives. Between the two of us, we had enough supplies to hopefully last ourselves a few days. "First things first; we should try and fill up this water canteen." Inter stated before grabbing his bag and skittering away. I followed suit and the two of us amigos headed towards a water source. Some time later, the two of us uncover some sort of lake. Judging from the surface, it looked rather deep towards the middle. I slowly started backing away from the lake, since neither Inter and I liked to swim all that much. Inter slowly started wading into the lake, looking scared as he tentatively took the water canteens and started filling the first of the canteens. "I better come and help you Inter." I muttered as I started making my way towards the lake. Inter started filling the second canteen, though when he saw me wade into the water, he gave me an insane look, but no sooner than I gave him a thumbs up and he set the canteens back in his backpack, I stumbled underwater. Thrashing around and desperate for breath until something pulled me back up. I snapped my eyes, looking around for what could have rescued me, until I turned and saw that Inter had scooped me up and was holding me in his arms. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks and I could see Inter's face turn as red as a rose. We stared at each other in awkward silence. Though for some reason, I found the still silence to be uber-peaceful as we just stayed in the lake for what seemed like forever Post-Bloodbath Sailor de Foie, Capitol Bounty Hunter (1 hour into the games) I sat in a bar with other well-dressed Capitol citizens as all of our eyes were glued onto the television screen. Even though I was the only female in the pub, I wasn't intimidated by the suited rich men. I was trained to kill since birth alongside the great Opaline Aran, my fast friend. Morrigan had sent me out into the Capitol to find a certain man Mr. Orion Klausse, a Gamemaker, and steal an ID tag from him. No sooner had I entered the pub had I spotted the gamemaker flirting with a random girl. Placing a knife to his throat, I dragged him to the back of the pub away from the public eye. "What do you want me for?" The gamemaker asked dreamily. Before I could reply, I found a frying pan hanging from a rack near the back and knocked out the gamemaker. Searching through his pockets, I finally found the object that I had ever so wanted to acquire; the ID tag of Mr. Klausse's latest "assistant". I took a look at the ID tag in greater detail, but there was one detail that I believed to be impossible. Walking out of the back of the pub with the ID tag in hand, I decided to contact Morrigan and tell her about the tag. "Well de Foie, did you get the tag?" Morrigan asked in a demanding fashion. "Yes," I replied, "But there is one mistake on the ID tag." "What?" Morrigan inquired. "The name of this assistant..well, they're in the arena." There was static on the end of the other line, that is, until Morrigan picked the line up again. "The plan must go on de Foie. No matter the cost." Then the line shut off and I sighed. Taking a closer glance at the ID tag, I secretly wonder what paradoxes that the Capitol would think off. But perhaps now was the time to bring the Capitol to it's knees. Because, like my disguise would say, "in the real world, there are no more games to play." Grant Sawyer, District 7 Male (5 hours into the games) After grabbing a small pack from the cornucopia and running away for what seemed like hours before escaping into the solace of the woods. Evaluating my supplies, which consisted of a small letter opener, a small bottle of water (filled thank gosh), some dried raisins, and two balls of wood (very funny Capitol), I figured that I would be okay for a couple of days. I continued walking into the woods, trying to separate myself from other tributes. But I did the exact opposite of that when I ran into the two ragdoll tributes Dolly and Florence. I know because these tributes weren't exactly human, so in order to eliminate them, I needed to find a crucial organ that any living creature would have in their body: a heart. Hiding behind a tree, I noticed that Dolly was walking on my side of the forest. Quickly formulating a plan, I grabbed Dolly by the arm and as she dangled her legs like a marionette puppet, I quickly stabbed her in the heart with my boxcutter and dropped her as she fell dead like a lump of cloth. BOOM! I quickly ran away from the scene with my boxcutter with Florence on my tail. As I ran, I felt a prick into my leg from a needle. But unlike any sewing needle known to man, this one must have been coated with a tranquilizing substance because I immediately got knocked out. In those moments that I was unconscious for, I hope that I'd still have my life when I woke up. Bree Richmond, District 3 Female (7 hours into the games) It was nearing nightfall, and the Capitol anthem was about to start. My allies and I huddled together to see which faces were among the fallen. The first face was Alexis's. She was an innocent girl from District 5 who volunteered. I watched her reaping and how brave she had been, figuring that such bravery wouldn't be wasted. Next was Zoe's. She had been clever throughout her training, and I fully expected her to last longer, but perhaps the clever tribute got a little too short-wired. The last face was Dolly's. I figured that she would've placed at least top-10 in the games, but I figured that Florence would be giving hell to whomever killed her ragdoll friend. Then the Capitol seal flashed into the sky. My allies and I looked rather surprised. We were expecting more deaths than what had been shown. But perhaps the night would bring more bloodshed then anyone could have ever expected. As soon as that thought died out, I heard an innocent boy's voice screaming not twenty yards away in torture before his cannon went off. BOOM! Curious to the cause of his death, I found the boy's body, which turned out to be little Monty, who had gotten clawed to death by the Capitol's prized strings, the Sharpclaw mutations. At this point, I was scared, and quickly made my way back to where my allies were hiding out. At this point, I didn't want to be caught by the shadows in the dark. Nightfall: Day 1 Darya Parr, District 14 Female (9 hours into the games) So, I was having a peaceful sleep, at least until I felt a sharp cut against my face as I woke up groggily to find Brett standing over me, morning star in hand. "Dude, what the hell?!" I yelled as Brett went in for another swing, which I blocked. "No one calls me a fricken coward and gets away with it." Brett replied, his voice filled with rage before he takes another swing at me as I feel another graze, this time one over my left ear. "Well, at least I'm not sorry about it." I mumble. Looking back at Brett, he didn't seem to hear me. I try to stand up, but I feel a wound like a punch to my stomach. Looking down at my stomach, I notice a medium-sized wound that looks eerily like one of the morning stars that Brett had. "You heartless bastard!" I scream, wincing in pain. Brett simply laughs. "Hey, I figure that if anyone should call me a coward, they deserve to die a slow, painful death." I scream out in pain. "My family will make you pay for this!" Brett simply laughs. "Oh, need your daddy's friends to protect you?" He gives me another cut on my face, this one from my ear to my neck. "Well, they won't protect a dying coward who's a liar, slaughtering innocent people due to some last name. What did those people ever do to you? A decent minded person wouldn't dare hurt the lives of innocent people strictly based on a name right?" He makes one small cut across my throat. "So tell me Darya; who's truly the heartless bastard now? Oh I know, the one lying dead in the cornucopia." I scream out once more, refusing to believe Brett's words, before I fall down dead. BOOM! Charlie Withers, District 10 Resident (11 hours into the games) "It can't be..." I gasp in shock as I see my sister's face grace the sky. She was also so brave, but also introverted. Zoe had saved my life, but I couldn't do the same for her in return. I sat in the ranching field, staring up at the night sky as I feel like Zoe is looking at me, her face forever graced in the sky. It was peaceful until I heard some footsteps. "Hello?" I hear a cutting sound through the air and look down to find a dagger gracing my throat. "You know, you could just kill me now." I roll my eyes. "But, you could prove to be...useful." A voice replies and lets me go. I find myself staring at a feminine figure dressed in all black. I sigh. "What do you need?" "I need a ruby red wig." "What the hell would you need that for?" I look at the figure. "To save Panem. Duh. And to also cause confusion. But now isn't the time to explain. You'll see that soon Panem will fall mercy to my games." "Fine." I lead the figure to a costume store and hand them a wig. "Thanks for helping me save the world." They reply and run off. But what would they want with a red wig? Herb Everest, District 14 Male (13 hours into the games) I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. Every time I'd try to close my eyes, I'd see my sister's face glaring at me, cold, calculating, but ever so kind, especially to me. I remember how the reaping had been sabotaged, and Darya volunteered in my sister's place. But now Darya, a threat, was gone and I had a better chance getting home. My sleep was interrupted by a poking on my shoulder. I moaned and woke up, finding Cheyanne awake, looking rather panicky. Blinking around, I gazed our campout and discovered two people missing: Phoenix and Michael. "Why would they leave?" Cheyanne looked at me, thinking that I would know all the answers, but all I could was shrug. Cheyanne scowled while Brendan kept sleeping. I was tempted to fall back asleep, at least until I heard a booming voice echoing from the sky. "Hello tributes! I hope you all had a good sleep, resting your brains. You're going to need them eventually, before Pandemonium enacts. Once the Pandemonium is unleashed, there is no turning back. All strings will be cut loose, and every puppet shall be reduced to nothing more than cloth. The strong will turn weak, the dauntless shall become fearful and the fiery ones shall be put out. So enjoy this "happy" day, for all hell's about to break loose." And then, I stood still, unsure what to comprehend of the message. Pandemonium was about to break loose, but who would stop it? Deceased, Day 1 Zoe Withers D10 death.jpg Dolly 2 death.jpg Alexis rl death.jpg C - Monty death.jpg Darya Parr death.jpg Day 2: Settling in Panic Morning, Day 2 Clarence Black, District 14 Resident Jynx Corradini, District 7 Female Everest Goldstein, Head Gamemaker Death Chart {| border="7" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="3" class="article-table" style="margin: 4px auto; width: 90%;" |- ! scope="col" |Place ! scope="col" |Victim ! scope="col" |Cause of Death ! scope="col" |Killer ! scope="col" |Day |- |30th |Zoe Withers |Bit in the Stomach |Caesar Sharpclaw (13) |1 |- |29th |Dolly Mentalium |Stabbed in the Heart |Grant Sawyer (7) |1 |- |28th |Alexis Sanchez |Bled Out; Slashed in the Throat |Brett Brawl (5) |1 |- |27th |Monty Sachar |Clawed |Anthony Sharpclaw (11) and Caesar Sharpclaw (13) |1 |- |26th |Darya Parr |Slashed in the Throat |Brett Brawl (5) |1/2 |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Unfinished